Together Forever
by Wilfred Fateburn
Summary: Sena was alone with Kodaka in the club room.One day While playing an eroge, Sena is wondering why in the bad end, the girl loves being a slave to the guy? Wondering if it was because it felt good, she decided to experiment on the sleeping Kodaka... Lemon


**Authors Notes**

**For my first ever story to be a lemon…It's strange for me. I can't even decide if I want to make it modest and make the scene short, or make it long for those who like this kind of thing? Sigh, if you don't like it just please, leave this page now.**

**Well, first thing's first, This is a M RATED story if you don't understand what a lemon is. I used the dialogue from 'Fictional Sex', a doujinshi by Ichigo Pants. Credit where it's due, let's go.**

**I'm also not too sure on one part of this, where I put in Sena's thoughts while using Kodaka's POV…Did I pull it off right, I wonder?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Together Forever<span>_

The Neighbor's Club…some stupid idea Yozora, our chairwoman, came up with. The poster she made was so vague and, pretty much stupid, actually ended up attracting people to join! Unfortunately, they are all crazy.

I sighed after recollecting how I got myself into this friend making scheme. 'It's not my fault that I have little friends, it's just that I muck up every first impression I make, and because my hair is naturally blonde thanks to my parents, everyone thinks I dyed it and calls me a 'delinquent'. Life just really sucks without friends.

'If their reasons for joining the club are any indication though, then they're in a similar position as I am… 'I thought silently. I am of course referring to the other members of the club.

Our club consists of me, obviously. Yozora, a girl with no luck in anything except her looks, Sena, the only daughter of our headmaster…Perfect in every way, except her personality. Yukimura, a boy who, through some extensive mindfuckery looks so much like a girl and dresses as a maid. Rika, some genius mad scientist whom I saved and has apparently fallen for me.

There is also our advisor, Sister Maria who is 10 years old…Our 'Unofficial' member, Kobato who is my younger sister…There is no telling when and if we will have any new members, but their everyday activities just drive me crazy. If I wasn't desperate for friends I wouldn't even be here. And even then, there are none of them I can really even call a 'friend'.

Yozora and Sena treat me like a slave, Yukimura and Rika stick to me like glue (really uncomfortable mind you), Kobato and Maria fight over my 'religious' belief.

I sigh once again after recollecting events up until now. I look around and notice that everyone has already gone home…I was totally engrossed in my reminiscence that I failed to notice. The only other person who was left is Sena.

"Sena, aren't you going home?" I shout to her…No reply. She was staring at her laptop with headphones on.

I know the drill, when she gets too engrossed in her 'Novels' she's pretty much gone…Unless, of course…

I proceed to pull out the audio jack and Sena shot up in shock.

"Oh my god, it feels so good in my pu-"Cue Sena quickly closing the program.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't even save for hours!" She shouted at me.

"Well, it's your fault for suddenly shutting it down…Besides, we do it all the time and you usually don't care." I replied nonchalantly.

She didn't bother replying; she just grumbled and restarted the program. I sighed and fell back on the sofa…Then it struck me.

"Oh, by the way Sena, aren't you going home?" I inquire. She didn't reply as she was already furiously tapping away on the mouse, most likely making up for lost time.

I just sighed and fell back on the sofa. 'I guess I'll wait for Sena, it's dangerous for her to go home alone late at night anyway' I thought to myself.

'Boy, am I such a nice guy…' I snickered in my mind.

Eventually, I drifted off from reality and the last thing I heard was Sena cursing.

* * *

><p>Kashiwazaki Sena was never known for her patience, she always had her way since she was young. And in this case…<p>

"Kuh, not again…Why?" I shout explosively. "This game has got to be faulty!" I slam my laptop and sighed impatiently.

"Kodaka, do you know why?" I asked without turning around… There was no reply. "Kodaka, why do you think she likes it so much?" I asked once more, getting impatient.

After hearing no reply I got instantly frustrated. "You damn Yankee, how dare you ignore Sena-sama when she speaks?" I turn around while shouting.

"Zzzzzz," was all he had to say as he tossed and turned around on the sofa.

"Kodaka, wake up! I have a question for you." I kick him in his sleep. He scrunched up in pain but continued to slumber away.

I gave up and sighed as I sat on him. I decided to think about the recent bad ending I got for that game. I inwardly sigh as I thought about the contents of the ending.

The bad end was when the player didn't notice that his girlfriend got raped and remains oblivious while the other guy is exploiting her. She is too scared to say anything to her boyfriend. After many day of being exploited she started to enjoy being raped…So much that at the bad end, she dumped the player after sending him a video of her getting fucked by the other guy…And enjoying it!

It pissed me off to no end. That ending was so bad, and what made it worse is that I got it 3 times! I kept retrying and retrying but no matter what I do, I always end up seeing her enjoying being raped by the other guy…

"Hmm…" Kodaka was smiling for some reason and started to have a nosebleed. Initially I was surprised but I soon found out…He had an erection.

"You damn pervert!" I said as I kicked him in the stomach. He scrunched up in pain once again but went back to smirking. He suddenly started to drool.

I puffed out my cheeks and went back to my game.

* * *

><p>"Sigh…I give up! This game is unbeatable." I sigh as I got the worst ending again.<p>

'Why?' was all I could say in my mind, over and over again. Why does she enjoy being his sex slave so much? Does it really feel that good?

While these thoughts raced through my mind I noticed Kodaka was grumbling and looked really tense…Suddenly his zipper tore open and his erection beheld my eyes.

I looked away in embarrassment. I had never seen the real thing before, especially without the mosaic. As I thought of a way to get out without Kodaka noticing I started to think about the game again.

'Maybe, just maybe I can try it…just once? Maybe just to find out what it feels like…' I thought as I looked back at Kodaka.

I crawled up to him and stared long and hard at his erection. 'If it's Kodaka, then I guess it's okay…' I thought to myself. I made up my mind as I moved closer to him. 'Besides, I'm sure he would be grateful that I gave him the honour of servicing him (albeit to sate my own curiosity)'.

* * *

><p>It was a lovely dream Kodaka was having, of Sena, Yozora and Rika all swooning all over him and becoming his own personal harem.<p>

'This is the life!' I thought as I was busy being serviced by the girls. As I was reaching the point of a wonderful climax…

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I heard was some sort of weird sucking sound. A second later I could feel some strange sensation overcome me; or rather the lower part of my body as my vision steadily came back.

The first thing that came into my field of vision were panties…And a butt that was sticking out to my face. That prompted me to the point of disbelief, which led me to a conclusion…This is a dream! It HAD to be…There was no other explanation for this crazy turn of events!

But for a dream to jump from one place to another…Whilst I was contemplating that, I was reaching ever closer to my limit. I tried to make sense of the situation…or rather, the dream.

First of all, what I could make out from this…dream…Is that the person on top of me is Sena, the hairpins, hair colour and her smell undoubtedly belong solely to Sena. And that I can feel those gigantic melons pressing against my thighs.

'How I wish it was real though….' I thought to myself. But since this is a dream, I can do anything I want…Right? I think I'll have a little fun with her…

But before that, I'll let her do this little service for me.

It was mere moments later that I came, since I was oversensitive with her scent permeated the air in front of my face…The combined sensations were just too much. Sena was surprised when it all went into her mouth that she tried to half swallow, half spit it out.

When she was done I picked her up from behind backed her against a wall. She quivered slightly but held my gaze.

"Even if this is a dream, who'd expect you to be so bold…eh, Sena?" I smirk devilishly at her.

She hesitated before replying, "W-well, you were ignoring me by going to sleep…And, um…" She made a futile attempt at best, trying to make an excuse but remained unconvincing.

"A-and you should be happy that I even did something like that for you…And what do you mean by dre-"I cut her off by putting my fingers toward her lips.

"What would you do if I told Yozora all about this?" I said with indifference.

Sena looked downwards and started to tremble. "W-was that a threat?" Her whole face was turning red and her eyes were starting to tear up.

"Hmm, then maybe…" I said as I moved my hand under her skirt. She yelped in response to my fingers softly brushing her panties.

I brought my hand back to me and mused, "Hmm, it's really wet…" I chuckle to myself.

I then proceeded to tear off her top and she screamed. I started caressing them.

"Oh, Sena…You're okay with this? You like having your boobs teased?" I grin mischievously.

"T-that's not…" I cut her off once again by tearing off her bra. She looked shocked and before she could react I went ahead and started licking them.

"Ahh, Stop it! Y-you're licking them uncovered…" She tried her best to conceal her voice yet speak at the same time…

I continued to vigorously suck on her breasts.

'H-he's sucking on them so hard…' Sena thought in her head, trembling with excitement and anxiety.

Kodaka continued sucking until Sena was overwhelmed with a curious sensation foreign even to herself.

"You came just from doing this to your breasts? You're really sensitive at the top and bottom…" I trailed off.

"So, what do you want me to do next…?" I smirked at her. She in turn, looked scared and confused.

"If this was an eroge, you'd understand you have to beg for it." I chuckled softly.

"I-I don't…" Sena started weakly…

"Then, Yozora…" I threatened in a light tone.

"A-alright! I get it; all I have to do is say it…Right? U-um…" She trailed off weakly…

"Ohh…Um, Sena's P…Pu…." She said slowly and uncertainly. She was still trembling, barely covering her erect nipples with a single hand.

"What? I can't hear you" I goaded her along, which attained my desired results.

"Sena's Pussy….P-please, touch it…" She was on the verge of crying and she was trembling uncontrollably, maybe out of fear.

"Alright, I understand…" I gave her a mischievous smile as I straightened a ribbon. She leaned back away from me in fear.

I closed in on her and tied her hands.

"Eh? What? Ha…?" Sena started to panic.

"Okay…" I said slowly and she replied in a panic, "Wait!" and stared at me with pleading eyes.

"W-what is this?" She said, panic overtaking her.

I gave her a strange look. "Why, it's your ribbon…Sena."

She looked at me impatiently but fear was eminent in her eyes. "That's not what I mean…!" She said desperately.

"It's for what you want, it'll feel so good, Sena…You can't escape. She tried desperately to sway me once more, "Hey…" She started, but I cut her off.

"Don't worry, I think you'll feel good, you'll immediately not care anymore…And you're wetter than before! You must be feeling it then…" I finished with a broad grin on my face.

"Ohh, be quiet! Idiot…" She pouted.

"Ahh!" she screamed in pleasure as I held her panties between my hands. "Oh, it's loud and clear, Sena." I said, satisfied.

"And your clitoris has also become hard…" I chuckle. Sena only managed a weak "Oh…" while trembling and closing her mouth tight.

"Oh…Ah…" Sena was trying hard to suppress her moans but to no avail. "Since you feel it this much…You must really like being tied up, huh…Sena?" I smiled.

I slid her skirt down together with her panties, ignoring her objections. "W-wait! Don't just suddenly…" She protested but I once again cut her off by picking her up and slinging her over my shoulder. "Up we go!" as I heaved her.

"Eeek! What are you doing?" She shouted in alarm and started thrashing about. I pushed her down on the table, hard enough to elicit a small scream from her.

I unzipped my pants and shoved my manhood to her face. She just stared at it as if an alien popped up in front of her.

"You want this, don't you Sena?" I teased. Then I shoved it into her mouth.

"Hmmm!" She panicked as it went in. "Sena, move your head and your mouth." I commanded.

She suddenly grabbed my member and started moving her head back and forth. "Hofaha, I'll frew it (Kodaka, I'll do it)" Came out in a muffled tone from her mouth.

"Sena…" I said as I pulled out. She then started licking it and put it back into her mouth. She then started to vigorously move her head back and forth.

"S-Sena! I-I'm coming!" I shout as I felt lightning course through my spine all the way to my waist.

I came in her mouth and she gagged. I quickly pulled out an inquired worriedly, "A-are you okay?"

"Hehe, it's only the second time, but I've never really had to drink something so sticky before." She smiled with her face covered in my semen.

"Sena…" I say softly. 'I actually forced her to drink it…This is a surprise.' As well as being a small weight on my conscience.

"S-Sena…I knew that I…" I began, clearly intending to apologise until Sena cut me off…

"I want it…" She whispered. What she said clearly shocked me as I think it showed on my face. "W-what…?"

"Y-your penis inside my pussy, Kodaka…I want it." She said while blushing and covering her womanhood with one hand.

"Sena…I-I…!" I say as affection flooded my entire being.

"Oh, I came out and said it properly…" She started until I cut her off with a kiss.

'I really don't understand…But, you're so cute, Sena!' I thought as I kissed her, pouring my emotions into it.

"Hey…" She said as if to convey confusion. "I'll try my best so that it doesn't hurt!" I declared and she blushed, looking away. "Idiot…" she muttered.

"Oh and that reminds me, you're really wet…" I say as I stuck my finger into her. She trembled with delight and tried to suppress her moan.

"If it's like this then I may as well put it in…" I say as I position myself at her entrance.

"W-well, I'll put it in then, Sena." I ask for her permission. I was replied in turn with a small "Okay".

I went in slowly at first, and then went in all the way as to make the pain come and go in one thrust. It happened instantaneously, yet it did not spare her the pain.

She screamed in agony. It was understandable, since I heard that a girl's first time really hurts. I continued slowly for a while until her expression mellowed and openly showed pleasure rather than pain.

I picked up the pace as soon as she showed no more visible signs of pain.

"Oooh, it's really tight! Sena…How is it? It's just like in those eroge you love so much." I say softly. At this point in time, I was already getting impatient. I wanted more…

"Come on…I'll thrust deeper inside you!" I warned her before going through with it. I started to thrust in and out of her like a madman.

"Haaaah!" She screamed in pleasure. Pleasure assaulted my senses, dulling them. "S-Sena, what do you want me to do next?" I asked.

"R-really thrust it deep inside me!" She pleaded with a lewd expression totally covering her face. I flipped her around as I replied "Okay!"

Surprise showed on Sena's face. "Eh…?" was all she managed to say before Kodaka continued thrusting.

"Ahh…." She moaned in pleasure. I continued thrusting, with the wet sounds emanating from her womanhood reverberating through the room.

I could feel the inevitable end in sight, as I felt electricity run through me again. I know it would be a good thing to pull out since I didn't use rubber, but I didn't want to.

"S-Sena…I'll cum. I'm sorry, but if this keeps up I'm going to cum inside of you!" I said as if it was a fact rather than asking her permission.

"N-no, please…D-don't cum inside of mee!" She pleaded as if she were a child. Yet, I didn't cease my vigorous thrusting and she continued to scream in pleasure.

"I-I'll cum too!" Sena cried out. She was trembling uncontrollably, her pussy gripping my shaft tightly…As if to suffocate it. "I'll cum, I'll cum!" She cried out as she climaxed.

"Agh!" I cried out as I joined her and we came together. I could feel my semen pouring into her womb. I remember her period is ways away so today was not a 'safe' day…And I went ahead and came inside.

I wallowed in my regret until Sena woke up (she passed out from the intense sensation). She then looked up at me sweetly.

"S-Sena…I really don't know what to day except I'm sorry for forcing something like this unto you. I-If you have it in you to forgive me…I'd really be happy. And of course…If need be, I'll definitely take responsibili-"She kissed me passionately before I could finish the sentence.

"Of course you will, Kodaka…Of course you will." She smiled, satisfied.

I was also satisfied; I lay back down cuddling on the couch naked, with Sena. "Ah…All of a sudden I wish this wasn't a dream…It'd sure be nice to have a relationship with Sena in reality."

Sena looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Dream? Oh, I know what you mean. A relationship with someone like me is such a miracle that you resort to saying it's a dream? Such is an insult to me, Kodaka…But I forgive you, since I love you." She smiled and kissed me again.

Then it struck me…

'T-this really happened?' I screamed inwardly. I only said that I'd take responsibility to ease her worries since it was only a dream and that I'd feel good about myself…But…

Sigh, I really got myself into a predicament now…I slam my palm to my face. Sena started to cry.

"S-Sena? What's wrong?" I ask, worried.

"S-so, you thought it was a dream? T-then, everything you said…was it all a lie?" she said tearfully. Her tears were like daggers through my heart…I had hurt her.

I hugged her and denied her claim. "No, definitely not. I meant every word I said and I still do." I reply, firm in my resolve.

She sobbed, but smiled afterward. "Will you promise to be with me forever…Kodaka?" She asked sweetly while clinging to me.

I smile.

"Of course, I promise, we'll be together forever...Sena."

I haven't met my goal of making new friends yet; as that was the sole reason I joined this club…

_**But who needs friends? All one needs is someone who loves them, who understands them. One is enough…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>

**I intended for it to be longer but I think I cut back…or was it vice versa?**

**Hope you enjoyed my first ever story and if you did, feel free to drop me a favourite, an alert or better yet, a review to help me improve! I'd appreciate one or all of them~**


End file.
